My Heart Has Always Been Yours
by moonfairylady19
Summary: Severus Snape buried his heart after losing the one he loved. His cold demeanor has created a wall between him and the world. But one woman, a woman broken and frightened by terror unimaginable, brings forth something he thought he losted... his heart. But will he chose her or chose to keep his undying promise to his lost love?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any charcters from Harry Potter.**

**A/N: So this is my second fanfic,and it will follow the chronological order of the book. This story starts in the summer between the Chamber of Secrets and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Please no flames, constructive criticism only.**

* * *

_**August 1992, Spinners End**_

" _It's been a long time Severus…" says a voice. At first the man named Severus turns around, but no on is there. He knows the voice, but he cannot remember for some reason. He looks around, trying to find the one that spoke. _

"_Long time Sev," the voice says. He is in shock, he anxiously looks for the voice._

"_Lily! Where are you?" he calls hopeful. A redheaded woman appears before him, her green eyes sparkling with laughter. His heart tightens with delight, he takes a step toward her, arms open to pull her into a hug. _

_But Lily steps away, evading his arms. He stops confused for a moment. She shakes her head, eyes laughing. "No, Sev…we're just friends." she says. Just then a hand, touches his shoulder. He turns wondering what is going on. _

_A different woman now stands before him. Her eyes are a bluish-grey color, her hair a jet black, that falls to her waist. He knows who she is, but her name escapes him._

_She places her hands on his shoulders and leans in closer. He turns his head to look for Lily, but she is nowhere to be found. The woman in front of him, leans in and places a kiss on his lips. _

"_Its been a long time Severus," she says with a small smile._

Suddenly he awakens, the vivid dream fresh in his mind. He pinches the bridge of his hooked nose with his thumb and forefinger, trying to shake the images of Lily, the other woman and the kiss.

"Damn it…too much fire whiskey last night." he murmurs. He looks over at the clock that hangs on the wall. It is nearly six-thirty in the morning, he groans softly. It was too early, and he had a killer headache. He sits up and stays there, still pinching the bridge of his nose, waiting for his head to stop pounding.

"Damn firewhiskey..." he mutters once again as he begrudgingly gets out of bed. He staggers to the lavatory, and places his hands on the sink. He turns on the water and splashes water on his face. He peers into the mirror, his blood-shot eyes are hidden by strands of greasy black hair. His mind wanders back to the dream he just had.

"Strange dreams now...?" he mutters to himself. "That is the last time I drink _that _amount of firewhiskey."

Just then he hears a soft knocking on the window in his bedroom. With an irritated groan, he grabs the handle of the door, yanks it open and staggers to the window. With a scowl on his face, he sees a brown and grey owl perched on the window sill. It is one of the owls of Hogwarts, which means one thing. He opens the window sill and the owl drops the letter into his hand. And with a flick of its wings, it takes off, flying back to Hogwarts. Severus shuts the window, and rips open the letter. Under his breath he reads the contents of the letter.

_Dear Severus,_

_An important matter has come to my attention. Your assisstance will be required._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_P.S Muggles sell Sherbet Lemons, a sweet that I am rather fond of._

So Dumbledore was summoning him. Severus wonders what this _"important matter"_ is about. _'It better be urgent, Dumbledore.' _he thinks to himself. With a heavy hand, he pushes back his hair and lets out an irritated grumble, he sets the letter down upon the bed. He then staggers back to the lavatory to shower and to prepare for the meeting with the eccentric Dumbledore and his important matter.

_**Hogwarts**_

Using the Floo network to travel to his office, Severus dusts himself off, the residue of ash. straightening his robe and cloak, he leaves his office and heads for the Headmaster's tower. He arrives in front of the gargoyle and with a grimace, he growls, "Sherbet Lemons." The gargoyle begins to twitch and then the wall moves to show the staircase hidden behind it. Severus begins to walk up the winding staircase, and arrives at a heavy wooden door. He knocks on the doors and waits.

"Enter," says a voice, and Severus opens the door. He enters the office of the Headmaster. Albus Dumbledore is sitting in his chair, waiting patiently. Severus nods his head in respect. "Headmaster." he says.

"Aah…Severus won't you sit down?" he asks softly. Severus' lip curls but he grudgingly takes the seat in front of the desk. "What is it you wished to speak to me about? Your letter sounded…urgent…"he asks in with a scowl. Dumbledore nods and presents to Severus a paper. Severus takes it, and looks at it. His eyes open wide as he reads it for on it is a picture of a wizard with long scraggly hair and beard, but immediately Severus recognizes him.

_**'Convicted Murder Sirius Black Escapes From Azkaban!**_' he reads. _**'Extremely Dangerous! Do Not Confront! Contact the Proper Authorities immediately!'**_

Severus throws down the paper as though it was made of fire. "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban!" he states angrily. Dumbledore nods and folds his hands in front of him.

"Yes...and I'm afraid, he is heading toward Hogwarts." Dumbledore replies. Severus looks at him in awe. "Here Headmaster? Surely you don't think Black will come here?!" Severus asks dumfounded.

"Indeed I do, and probably to finish what he started...to kill Harry." Dumbledore states calmly.

"Potter?! I doubt Black would be stupid enough to try to kill Potter while he is here." Severus states coldly.

"Nevertheless, we must protect Harry from Sirius Black." Dumbledore replies softly.

"And you have a plan, Dumbledore? Otherwise why would I be here?" Severus sneers.

With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore nods and leans forward toward Severus. "Indeed I have, to know Sirius, we must think like Sirius. So I have contacted a few...accquaintances of his." he murmurs.

Severus raises an eyebrow, "You don't mean..._him_ do you? Don't you remember what a nuisance he was in school! You would be endangering the students." he states icily.

"I remember...but you have created the Wolfsbane Potion, Severus. Do you not realize the magnitude of what that means, it means no longer do they have to be outcasts. And...I'm sure that he is less of a threat than Sirius Black." Dumbledore replies raising a silver eyebrow. Severus' presses his lips into a thin line, but he stays silent. With a knowing smile Dumbledore leans back into his chair.

"So, is that why summoned me, Dumbledore? To keep an eye on him?" Severus states, his eyebrow still raised.

"No Severus, that is not the reason. There is someone else who was close to Sirius...one from his family...this person could tell us exactly how Sirius thinks. But I need you to watch over this person, keep them close and hidden from the students and staff." Dumbledore says.

"One of his family...his only family left is Narcissa Malfoy...and Bellatrix Lestrange...and I doubt Narcissa would help you with her wayward cousin," is Severus' response.

"Yes...and there is one other, in fact they are arriving now." Dumbledore replies with a smile. Just then they hear a knock on the door, and Dumbledore stands up.

"Do come in, my dear…" Dumbledore says with a smile. Severus grimaces, first he was used as a double agent and now he has to play babysitter. He waits as the door opens, and a figure walks in.

"Ah welcome my dear, I hope you had a lovely trip." Dumbledore says with a smile. He waves his hand to Severus. "I believe you know our Potions Master here…he will be helping watch over you." he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Severus' expression is slightly annoyed, he is about to rise to see who this person is. When he hears a soft voice speak. "The trip was fine, Headmaster…I thank you for your help."

He stops, he knows that voice, he heard it in his dream last night. He gets up and turns quickly, to see bluish-grey eyes and long black hair. She smiles softly, and murmurs. "Its been a long time Severus."


End file.
